Abhorrent Fidelity
by stellarmarina
Summary: She hated him. He hated her. Something happens one day, and she’s gone. He feels guilty for it. Find out what happens in Abhorrent Fidelity
1. chapter 1

Key-

Y/N- your name

This will be added onto as needed

-Y/N POV-

It was just another day in Ninjago. My mom (everybody else in the Ninjago fandom says mum tho) sent me to this new tea shop in town. To "make friends". Yeah, I had a few good ones. I guess she never heard of quality over quantity. A coffee shop across the street from it looked equally cool, but my mother had a strict rule about coffee.

"It will kill you!"

She said one time. I think she's been on the internet too much lately. So, I was stuck going to the tea place.

I entered through the door. I small bell above me rang, altering the dude working the cashier of my presence. He yelled back behind him, and a guy with blond hair cane rushing out. I found my way to a table. Sitting myself at it, and waiting for the blond boy to rush over here.

"Hi, welcome to Steeper Wisdom, my name is Lloyd and I'll be serving you today."

I snickered when he said the name.

"Stepper Wisdom? What happened to Steep Wisdom?"

I said look around the place.

"Oh, ah, long story. What can I get you today?"

He asked pulling out a notepad.

"Mmm, give me the chamomile tea, please."

I said thinking on it. I did it to make the poor

boy nervous. I already knew before coming here what tea I wanted to drink.

"Coming right out!"

He jotted down the order and scurried to the back. After he left, I thought for a minute.

"I've seen him somewhere before. I just can't put my finger on it."

I shrugged it off. It was nothing important probably.

When my order arrived, it wasn't the same blond kid. It was some old crusty dude.

"I thought Lloyd was serving me?"

I asked him as he set down the tea in front of me, and sat down across from me.

I didn't pay attention to the tea as I took a swig from it.

I placed the tea cup down gently.

The, my head exploded in pain.

"Ah!"

I yelled as I almost slammed my head into the table.

"Mmm. So it works."

Said the old dude across from me.

"What works?"

I said as I grunted in pain.

"The tea. Look at me."

I did as I was told, it wasn't really asking.

He smirked.

"Yes my pupil's were right about you."

He calmly said.

"Right about what?"

I said grinding my teeth together, my head about exploding literally from the pressure.

"That your an elemental master."

Once he said that, all of my pain dissolved. Like magic or something.

"Come with me."

He ordered me. I looked up at him, he had a kind smile on his face. After what he just did to me, I don't think he's very kind. I pushed the tea cup away, and as we walked off and left the table, I flipped the tea cup off. "You caused me pain." I mentally screamed at it.

The old guy took me behind the counter, and into the back of the shop. A bunch of teens were standing around, playing on their phones, or actually helping out the business. The one I saw working the cash register earlier, was making tea. Some brunette had fire coming out of his hand, wait what? Was I standing around Ninjago's saviors?

Holy shit.

I was.

That's where I knew Lloyd from. I internally sneered. I hated the green ninja. He could literally blow up Ninjago single handedly, and not be blamed.

"Oh it bet it was just his father!"

People would say. I rolled my eyes. This boy could get away with anything.

"Hi, nice to meet you all, I'm Y/N. And apparently I have an elemental power."

I waved sheepishly.

The guy with fire coming out of his hand, stopped. Wasn't his name Kay, or Koi? Or something like that?

"Hi, I'm Kai."

He said. He extended his hand, I excepted it, and shook it.

"I'm Jay!"

The ginger behind the stove said too enthusiastically. He gave a peace sign and got back to making tea.

"I'm Nya."

Said a girl with a black bob cut.

"We are going to be friends."

I told her. She smiled back.

"Agreed."

I scanned the room further, then saw a...robot?

"Greetings, I am Zane. It is nice to meet you."

I grinned at him.

"Your a nindroid aren't you?"

His face lit up at my comment.

"How did you know?"

He asked.

"Your too nice to be human."

I laughed.

"I'm Cole."

The guy with the shaggy black hair greeted.

And lastly, but certainly not least. The golden boy. Ninjago's savior.

"Hi, I'm Lloyd Garmadon. Welcome to the team."

I squinted at him.

"The pleasure is all mine."

I told him.

I think everybody in the room could feel the tension between us.

"So, take her to the bounty, and get her a gi, and start training her."

The old guy, who's name I still haven't learned, told his pupils.

"Yes Sensei."

They muttered in agreement.

"Thanks."

Jay told me as we walked out of the tea shop. "You got us out of work early."

I laughed.

"Anything motor mouth."

His friend, Cole, burst out laughing behind us.

"She hasn't even been on the team for one hour and she already knows your nickname! Priceless!"

He said laughing, wiping away his tears.

Lloyd came in walked next to me since, Jay fell back with Cole and started to punch him on the arm.

"Sooooo."

He started awkwardly.

"What's your element?"

I shrugged.

"Your "Sensei", have me some kind of tea, to where he could tell. I've been doing this for less than an hour, how should I know?"

"Oh."

He stated simply.

"What's yours? Green?"

I joked. Kai laughed at this.

"It's energy for your information."

He huffed at me.

"Cool."

I said shrugging it off.

"Have you saved Ninjago? With my "green power" I have. But I haven't seen you up there doing anything, with no powers."

Lloyd replied trying to prove he was better.

"Maybe because I haven't unlocked my full potential?"

I offered back. He got mad, so did I.

"Y/N, Lloyd, calm down. It's nothing alright?"

Nya said, coming in between us.

"Yeah, nothing."

Lloyd growled at me.

Needless to say, this was just the beginning for me and the green ninja.

First chapter! I hope you guys like this!


	2. chapter 2

Here we go.

-Y/N POV-

It had been a few months since I joined the team. All I had mastered was

Spinjitzu.

My spinjitzu color was grey, which confused a bunch of people. Including the man I hate.

Lloyd.

"Does this mean you don't have an element? Your just blah?"

He told me once. Literally in the next second, he tripped over his own feet and face planted into cement. So that made the situation much better, on my part.

But today, I was going to prove him wrong. I was going to unlock full potential, and finally prove the cocky asshole wrong.

We were just sitting around the Bounty chilling. I should've been training but it was Lloyd's turn to train me, so we both agreed to not. That's the only thing we could agree on.

Just then, red flashed through the Bounty.

"Ha!"

I yelled pumping my fist in the air.

The entire team gave me a look of wtf?

"Crime means I can reach my full potential and show you,"

I said poking Lloyd in the chest very hard.

"That I am an element."

I said smirking in triumph.

Lloyd rolled his eyes.

"Whatever no element."

He said.

He looked back at me, then slammed immediately into a door.

"Ow."

He groaned.

I doubled over laughing.

"You deserve that."

Kai said laughing with me. Jay joined in with the laughing.

Sensei Wu broke our laughing fit by clearing his throat and motioning towards the red flashing light.

"Right."

I said gaining composure and going on.

It was just a bunch of snakes that weren't in the under ground snake utopia because they were "bad". Still I would take beating up snakes anyway then having to be stuck on the Bounty with Lloyd.

We started fighting the snakes, everybody was using their elemental powers, while I was doing Spinjitzu to get them back. And focusing on unlocking my true potential.

"Focus."

I told myself.

"So,"

Lloyd called to me over all of the noise.

"You gonna unlock your full potential anytime soon? Can you just flip the switch? Anytime now."

I stopped focusing and turned to him.

"Can you stop your bullshit?"

I hissed out.

"If you stop yours first.

He smirked.

"Ugh!"

I threw my hands into the air. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lloyd get slapped with a snake tail. Loser.

The team said strong feelings triggered your full potential. My strong feeling of hate sure could trigger. But didn't.

By the time I shut my eyes again, concentrated, opened my eyes again, the snakes were telling

"Retreat!"

I slammed my foot into the ground.

"I'm useless."

I said as I crumpled to my knees.

"No you're not."

Nya said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I tried and it didn't happen the first time."

She said, comforting me.

"Yeah, I wanted it so bad."

Kai added.

"The first time I tried, it had to work. And it did."

Lloyd added.

Kai smacked Lloyd clear across the back of the head. I snickered from the ground.

Nya offered me a hand and I got up.

"Thanks Nya, and thank you Kai. That was highly amusing."

He smiled.

"You're welcome."

Lloyd cleared his throat.

"I thought you were going to prove me wrong! Show me that you had powers."

Lloyd said with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Well, if you haven't noticed, if there was a switch, I'd sure flip it!"

I said my voice getting louder than it should've.

"You can try!"

He yelled back aggravated.

"Shut the hell up!"

I yelled launching myself at him.

"Make me!"

He yelled back as he came towards me.

A strong pair of arms gripped both of mine.

"Let me go!"

I growled at my captor. I hadn't even bothered looking back to see who it was. I just knew I was pissed.

Lloyd was being held back by Kai like I was.

Lloyd turned to kick Kai in the shin in a shift movement. Kai read it. He jumped back, gripped his arms tighter and slammed him into the pavement.

"Your not going anywhere."

Kai hissed at him.

I laughed at him, then my knees were kicked and I collapsed.

"Neither are you."

I realized it was Nya. She only did that to me.

"Nya! Cut it out!"

I yelled at her.

"You better shut up now, or me and Kai are going to make you and Lloyd wear a get along shirt."

I growled at her.

"I meant it."

She threatened. So I shut up. I rather have sore knees then be in a shirt with Lloyd.

I rode back on Nya's dragon with her. Lloyd and Kai took their own.

While we were in the air Nya asked me something.

"Why do you hate him?"

She yelled over the wind.

I sighed.

"Because, he's the golden boy. Never gets punished for anything."

I said slumping over.

"Ah. I get it. You think he doesn't have consequences, but-"

I cut her off.

"Please. I know he does, but I don't wanna hear it."

The rest of the way back was silent.


	3. chapter 3

Yo what's good my people. I just watched Infinity War, and omg it was so good. Go watch it. And I used to be team DC. Besides the point, enjoy.

-Y/N POV-

I was lying in my bunk. Staring at the walls, tears of anguish rolled down my cheeks. Hot and salty.

"Why couldn't I do it?"

I groaned out loud. My grey gi was currently hanging off of my dresser. Wu told me I had powers. Where are they? I placed my hands on my forehead and groaned. I'm useless, I thought. There was soft knock at the door.

I shoved my head under my pillow.

"Leave me allow."

I yelled, muffling it with my pillow.

The door clicked open anyways.

I felt the bed sink under a new presence.

"Go away."

I told the person.

"Hey, Sensei Wu needs to tell us about where we are going for a mission. I want you to come."

The voice whispered to me. I instantly recognized it. It was Nya. She was my best friend. She stopped me from pulverizing Lloyd the other day, so she had my gratitude. I took the pillow off of my head. My eyes probably were swollen from crying. They sure felt like it.

"You don't want me to come along."

I said resting my hands behind my head, trying to keep my composure in front of her.

"I want you to come along. Lloyd might not, but I sure do."

She said lightly chuckling. I smirked. She knew how much I hated the green ninja. I'm glad she didn't hate me for it.

"Okay."

I breathed out, begrudgingly.

"Good."

She smiled.

"See you in 5."

She said as she walked out of my room, closing my door.

I sat up, took a deep breath, and walked over to my dresser. I picked up my gi.

"You'll get it today."

I told my self.

I quickly slipped on my gi, washed off my face so my red eyes wouldn't be as noticeable and went to the main room of the bounty.

They had the map pulled up and with a bright blue point glowing on it.

"Let me guess,"

I started sarcastically.

"That's where we are going."

I said placing my hands on my hips.

"Wow, I would've never guessed."

Lloyd offered to me.

Sensei knocked him over the head with his staff after that, so I was satisfied.

"Yes, you are going there. A skeleton was spotted heading there so, you guys will go."

He then turned toward Lloyd.

"You will be supportive of your teammate as she tries to unlock her full potential."

I smiled in victory. Then he turned to me.

"No cussing at him or trying to kill him as you try to unlock your full potential."

He said. I growled at Lloyd from across the room.

"Let's get going."

Lloyd said through his gritted teeth. We walked out of the main room, and onto the deck.

"Let's summon our dragons and get going."

He said as he moved his hands and his dragon appeared.

"Oh wait."

He turned towards me.

"You can't"

He spit at me.

I started advancing towards him, and an arm grabbed me.

"She'll ride with me. I'll even let her have the reins."

Nya said sweetly.

"Thanks Nya."

I told her.

Lloyd scoffed.

"I'll be praying for your safety Nya."

Lloyd said as he mounted his dragon. Nya stood still for a moment. A bunch of water molecules suddenly and towards us, and a dragon formed.

"Let's go."

She smiled.

I climbed on the dragon, and Nya got behind me.

"I trust you."

She said as she started lying down.

"I'm going to take a nap. Just don't crash."

She informed me. I took the reins, which were literally made out of water. When I took them, the water instantly turned a murky color instead of the see through color. I shrugged it off, and took off after the rest of the team. We had like a 4 hour flight. I'd fly for 2 hours, then Nya would. I didn't much sleep last night because I had nightmares about being useless. Just my luck. I was in the back of the pack, just enjoying the scenery when a green dragon stopped and flew back to mine. This kid probably lived to annoy me.

No doubt about it.

"So, you enjoying flying Nya's dragon."

He sneered at me.

"Why yes, I am."

I said as I kept my eyes straight ahead, not making eye contact with the eye. I refused to look at him. Not that he was ugly or anything, far from it. Wait, what am I thinking? I hate the guy, he's not attractive to me.

"Cool. So what do you think your powers are?"

He asked.

"I was thinking, NOTHING!"

He busted out laughing at his own comment. I ignored his comment and kept flying.

"I was thinking something to do outdo you GREEN ones!"

I yelled over at him.

I smirked.

"CAN'T DO. I AM THE MOST POWERFUL."

He yelled at me.

"BET I CAN!"

I shouted back.

"BET YOU-"

Lloyd was cut short by a pissed off Nya.

"ENOUGH!"

She screamed at both of us.

"I got my 2 hours of sleep, Y/N, get some sleep."

She told me. I glared across at Lloyd, reluctantly handed her the reins, and switched places with her.

I laid down on the back of the dragon. It was like sleeping on a water bed.

I was asleep instantly. I didn't realize how tired I was.

Of course, I had dreams.

I was instantly met with the sound of the wind howling. A bunch of screaming, like pleas, from Lloyd.

And a face.

The master of...

Then Nya shook my shoulder.

"We're here."

Yeet.


	4. chapter 4

Hey I need someone to make a cover for an upcoming book. Just private message me if interested. Please.

-Y/N POV-

"Why are we in the Grand Canyon?"

I shouted to Nya who was flying the dragon down to the ground.

"I thought you knew where we were going?"

Nya asked. I laughed.

"Nope."

The wind was whipping, it was so loud, you had to scream to the rest of the team.

"Well, we are here."

She said as the dragon we were on dissolved into mist.

Which blew straight into the green ninja's face.

I doubled over laughing as he was spitting the water out of his face, and trying to fix his hair.

"Quit your laughing!"

He bowled over the wind.

The Grand Canyon was completely clear.

Except for skeletons crawling everywhere.

"Ew."

I cringed as they were just bones.

"Yeah, have you every seen bones before? You are made of them."

Lloyd told me sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

"No shit Sherlock."

And I had already defied what Sensei had told me. I shrugged it off. It was in my nature.

Everybody has taken out their weapons and were engaging.

Never mind.

They put up their weapons and started using their elements.

I sheathed my twin katanas.

You can't cut bone.

Idiot.

I was practically useless.

I focused and span into a tornado of grey, hitting bones, flying them everywhere.

The skeletons reconstructed themselves wrong, and ended up crumbling to a pile of bones.

I smirked.

I did something right.

"Ha! Did you see that?"

I yelled over the wind. Most of the skeletons were wiped out. Nya was free, Kai was too, but the rest of the team was occupied fighting skeletons. I finished up my tornado near the rail, where you could see the canyons.

"Good job Y/N!"

Nya called to me. Placing her hands on her hips, like a proud mother.

"Yeah I did."

Lloyd shouted.

"It was sad! Could've done it 10 times easier myself!"

He smirked, advancing towards me.

"Yeah, sure you could!"

I pushed him slightly, as he backed me closer to the rail.

"Yeah I could've!"

He shoved me back slightly harder.

I lost my footing, tripped, and my body slipped over the silver railing. I screamed.

It's over.

I heard Lloyd screaming from the railing where he pushed me over.

I could hear Nya crying.

Jay kicking rocks around.

Cole punched a rock.

Kai screaming.

And Lloyd.

I kept falling I got very dark. I was so far down, the cavern, that light couldn't reach it.

A red streak of light circled the canyon.

Kai.

I thought hopefully.

A strong pair of arms wrapped around my waist.

I looked to see who it was.

A pale guy, with Ray Bans on, a huge grin, and slicked back hair.

"Hey there beautiful. Why are you down here?"

-Nya's POV-

We arrived at the Grand Canyon and Y/N prodded me with questions.

"Why are we at the Grand Canyon?"

She asked. Her h/c hair whipping around her face.

"I thought you knew where we were going?"

I asked, as the dragon descended.

"Nope."

She laughed.

Man, I was glad she was my best friend. She might have her moments with Lloyd, but deep down, she was an awesome friend, who was really caring. And I admired her for that.

"Well, we are here."

I told her. I dissolved the dragon, the mist it produced flew straight into Lloyd's face. I was going to immediately apologize but I didn't because Y/N was enjoying herself too much.

I had always heard opposites attracted. I was just waiting for them to.

"Ew."

Y/N scowled as she spotted the skeletons. Her and Lloyd were arguing as I launched into battle. I used my Spinjitzu to disassemble then. Then I would throw the joint bones into the pit so they couldn't reassemble.

After a few more minutes of that, I heard Y/N and Lloyd arguing again. I had finished with my skeletons and so had Kai. I couldn't hear what they were saying.

I tired to shout over the wind to them.

"Be careful of the ledge!"

I screamed.

But it was futile. The wind was too loud, and blowing way too hard.

Just then, my best friend, tripped, and slipped over the silver railing.

"No!"

I screamed as tears flooded down my cheeks.

Lloyd screamed down to her.

He was crying too.

He slumped to his knees and said

Cliff hanger

Hey someone, please help me out with that cover thing please kids.


	5. chapter 5

F/c- favorite color

-Y/N POV-

"Hey there beautiful. Why are you down here?"

A smooth yet arrogant voice spoke to me. I raised my eyebrows in shock. I was in the arms of a pale white guy, who was dressed in white gi, shy for a few red stripes on it. He had slicked back reddish/brownish hair. Red tinted ray bans adorned his face. If I had been any other girl, in any other situation, he would've been hot.

But honestly, he wasn't my type.

I liked blondes better.

I realized, I was being held by a stranger.

"Let me go you creep! Child molester! Asshole!"

I screamed beating on his chest.

With in a matter of seconds, we were running across the ocean.

How did he get here so fast?

I asked myself first.

Wait.

How is he running on water?

"Are you really sure you want me to let you down? I don't think you could handle it. Even though you fell down the Grand Canyon and missed every rock in the way. Like some sort of plot device. Eh, whatever."

He said running on.

"Who are you?"

I questioned as he raced across the water.

He smiled down at me.

"Griffin Turner is the name babe."

I gagged.

"I'm not your babe, and my name is Y/N."

He shrugged.

"Whatever babe."

He continued running.

"Where exactly are you taking me?"

I questioned again.

"Man you sure like answering questions."

He groaned.

I punched him in the chest.

"Whatever."

I groaned.

"We are headed somewhere I can help you unlock your full potential."

He answered as we reached the near edge of the island.

I bet some money that my eyes sparked at the mentioning of "full potential".

That was one of my words. I've wanted to reach my full potential so bad. So very bad. Just to show Lloyd.

Lloyd..

He must be heart broken.

I mean his push did trigger me into falling.

Oh my gosh.

They think I'm dead.

He finally let me down.

"Welcome to my place."

He said gesturing to a small abode.

My eyes readjusted.

Small was an understatement when my eyes adjusted.

It was styled like most old Chinese buildings but had modern twists on the exterior designing.

I gasped.

"This place is amazing Griffin!"

I said complimenting something about him.

He chuckled.

"Come on in. It's time I start training you."

He led me into the massive building. I expected people inside.

Boy, I was wrong. It was completely empty few for a few training dummies.

"Am I the first one for you to train?"

I asked.

He turned to me, grinned and nodded.

"Yeah your the first person to see my place except for me that is."

"Wow. Thanks."

I offered.

"Anytime."

He answered. He led my through the extensive building to see many training rooms, different machines I'd never seen before, and a small bedroom.

"That's where you'll be staying."

He told me as we passed the room.

I peeled inside. White. Everywhere.

"You can redecorate."

He told me as I sprinted to catch up with him.

"Good."

I breathed out.

That room can use a good coat of f/c paint.

He led me to a room down the hall and it was a huge training room.

A huge punching bag was hanging in the middle.

"Let's begin huh?"

He told me.

I didn't hesitate to run up and uppercut the punching bag.

I kept hitting it like it was my newest enemy.

Griffin sat down in a chair near the punching bag.

I hit the bag with all the anger I've ever harbored.

Why didn't I have one of these back home.

They were amazing.

The last few months playing back out in my head.

"Well, if you haven't noticed, if there was a switch, I'd sure flip it!"

"Ha! Did you see that?"

I cringed.

I thought of Lloyd, Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, and my best friend Nya.

She must be broken thinking I'm dead.

I punched the bag even harder.

"Got something on your mind?"

Griffin called to me.

"My friends think I'm dead, I hate the guy I like, no cut that, I hate a guy, and I can't unlock my full potential. Anything that interests you?"

I hugged out while I continued to punch the bag.

"That's pretty interesting how you-"

I cut him off by doing Spinjitzu into the punching bag. Sand spitting everywhere.

That caught Griffin dead in his tracks.

"Hey. There are more sandbags in the closest. I'll be right back."

He said and got up and walked out. I walked to the closest, retrieved one, and started punching it again. My knuckles would probably be bleeding soon. But I had a lot of feelings to get out. In the form of punching that is.

-Griffin POV-

"That's pretty interesting how you-"

I started. I stopped dead in my tracks when she started doing Spinjitzu.

The color was like none I had ever seen, and I've met a lot of elemental masters in my time.

I watched her battle at the Grand Canyon. She has great potential.

But especially with that element?

Ninjago will be begging for mercy from her power.

"Hey there are more sandbags in the closest. I'll be right back."

I instructed her. I got up from my chair and ran into my ran room all the way across the building. Pulled out a pen and a piece of paper.

"Dear Ninja.

I have Y/N with my on my island. Training her to unlock her full potential. You need to come soon because her element is-"

Cliffhanger.

Just know that Griffin ran to the Ninja and delivered the letter anonymously.


	6. chapter 6

-Y/N POV-

Y'know beating the shit out of a punching bag really gets out all of the anger you've harbored for the past few months.

And for faking your own death and not telling your friends.

That's a shitty move on my part.

Griffin sat in a lawn chair close to the 6th punching bag I was working on this week alone. He sat there silently and sipped his Piña Colada occasionally.

"Lloyd."

I gritted through my teeth. As I right hooked the punching bag.

"Wanna talk more in depth I guess than a few days ago?"

Griffin asked with an edge to his voice. Like he was afraid.

"Sure."

I said with a sarcastic edge to my voice.

"Lloyd."

I mumbled while punching the bag.

My knuckles wrapped in bandages. They started bleeding after punching on the first day. Griffin never explained to me why he left the first day. He's never done that again. Weird.

"He has blond hair that swooshes in the wind and he likes to flip it often. Emerald eyes. A huge dick. He hates me I guess."

I stopped punching for a minute.

"I guess... I come off to him as hating him."

I shrugged. I've been a huge jerk.

"Nya. Ninja of water. My best friend. She braided my hair one day. It was such a nice gesture I started crying."

I said laughing at the memory. Still not punching the bag.

"My almost big brother Kai. Had an awesome handshake we had finally mastered. Gets me."

I sat down and leaned up against the sandbag.

"I miss them so bad Griffin. You have no freaking clue. Those people are the light of my life. Even though the old Sensei that tried to get my head explode."

I said snickering. I sat down on the ground and unpeeled the tape.

I was done punching.

I was going to apologize to all of them.

Including Lloyd.

"I'm done for the day Griffin."

I informed him as I left the training room.

It almost seemed like he let out a sigh of relief from my presence being gone.

I walked back to my room and changed from my workout clothes to my gi. I'd have Griffin run me back over the water and all the way back to the Bounty. Smell Zane baking, hear Cole consuming cake, hear Kai laughing or messing with hair gel, see Nya and Jay laughing together, and see Lloyd.

When I thought of him, it tugged on my heart strings.

Lloyd.

I walked out with my bags packed. I really didn't have much.

I stopped dead in my tracks as I headed to the main door and saw my team there.

"Y/N!"

Nya cried. She started sprinting toward me.

Kai stuck his arm out and stopped Nya. She looked up to him. He just nodded no.

"What are you guys doing here?"

I asked advancing towards them. They moved back as I moved forward.

"Well, we found out you were alive and very dangerous."

Zane informed me.

I raised my eyebrows.

I laughed stiffly.

"Dangerous? I haven't even unlocked my full potential."

I retorted.

"You have the power of revenge good or bad."

Lloyd told me.

Anger sparked up inside of me.

"Oh? How do you know?"

I sneered.

"Did your uncle tell you? Or did the First Spinjitzu master come back from the dead and tell you."

I added.

Jay gasped. What an idiot.

"Griffin told me."

He muttered.

"Oh, I see because your best friends with everybody and a perfect little Disney princess."

I spat out.

Jay laughed while Cole elbowed him in the ribs to shut up.

"I'm not perfect! I pushed you off a cliff!"

He raised his voice at me.

"Oh and I bet you sent Griffin down there to save me because you wanted to torture me more!"

I yelled back.

"Torture?!"

He sneered.

"My body is telling me to do that stuff to express my feeling of love."

I kinda died off at the end.

"Save that bullshit for someone you actually love!"

I hissed.

I launched myself at him for combat.


	7. chapter 7

Hey I'm sorry but, as you can tell this book is winding down. Request for a new book. I will consider. The fans know what they want more than the author. Please request or a book will not be written.

I'd like for this book to at least hit 1k. Tell your friends ig.

-Y/N POV-

When I was 9 and thinking about my career I didn't ever think I would end up fighting the green ninja. Ninjago's savior.

He put his hands out in front of him. His face scrunched up in thought.

"Look... I don't wanna hurt you."

He told me.

I was approaching quickly.

"You already did!"

I screamed.

"You almost let me die!"

I screeched.

I gestured over to Griffin.

"If he hadn't been there, I would've been dead."

One thing I failed to notice was the gray aura swirling around me and glowing.

I had unlocked my full potential.

And my element was revenge.

I kicked Lloyd in the knee. He winced slightly.

"Please Y/N. I don't want to hurt you."

He begged.

"Do your worst."

I growled.

I pulled down the mask of my suit, and continued attacking.

I swung in for a punch and he blocked it with his hand.

Something switched on in my brain.

Pain flooded through his hand as he left out a loud yelp.

So, my power was revenge. Good or bad. He blocked my strike. It hurt him.

I grinned devilishly. This was going to be good.

I swung at his perfect jawline. The thing could probably cut glass.

It didn't cut me.

It connected cleanly and he spat out blood. Working out with a punching bag for a solid week gets your punches stronger.

He wiped the blood off of his face, and looked up to me.

"You are on."

He took for the strike at my ribs.

I cried out in pain.

Then he doubled over and looked like he could cry.

Every time I got hit it would come back tenfold to the attacker. This was pretty sweet. On my part that it is.

"Lloyd!"

Kai called.

"Are you okay man?"

He finished with a worried tone.

I turned to him. I must've looked insane because he winced when I turned around.

"Don't worry Kai. He's in good hands with me."

I smirked at him.

I walked over to Lloyd who was still doubled over groaning.

"Did this hurt more than when you got older? Or less. I can make it hurt worse."

I cracked my knuckles.

The thirst for blood pumping through my veins.

I raised my hand up, thinking about all the times anybody had ever hurt me. Punched me, slapped me, kicked me.

And concentrating on that. My hand raised in the air glowed a light grey that turned to a deep blood red. I was about to strike when.

"Wait!"

Nya called out.

I turned to her.

"What?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Lloyd didn't come out of his room for a week when we thought you were dead. Zane even had a service for you and he was too depressed to come. He thought he killed you. Now you're going to actually kill him?"

Nya pleaded.

I rolled my eyes.

"Can't be true."

I turned back to Lloyd who was on the ground now. Pain consuming him. His body trembling.

"It's true."

He choked out.

I raised my eyebrows.

"I was so depressed when I got Griffin's letter was bullshit."

He slowly rose to his knees.

"I was so depressed when I took showers all I did was cry and let the water hit my body."

He was on his feet now. Walking towards me.

"I was so depressed that I had killed the love of my life that I didn't know what to do with myself."

He choked out.

"Lloyd. I loved you! Ever since I saw you in that damn tea shop!"

I yelled.

There was a silence throughout the room.

"You did?"

He whispered.

I nodded. Tears coming out my eyes. I lowered my hand. Letting go of everything.

"Yes! And I thought I would never have a chance with you!"

I started loud and finished quiet.

"Now you do."

The leaned down to me and kissed me.

He tasted like iron from all the blood he spit up. Not the way I imagined but it was so good at the same time.

"About damn time!"

Griffin yelled.


	8. Chapter 8

I know it's been awhile, and I'm pretty sure I've got some good content for you in store.

And I start school Thursday so not as many frequent updates.

Sad.

-Y/N POV-

"Ruined the moment."

I turned to Griffin and said. He shrugged.

"I guess you guys have some business to attend to in Ninjago? Like telling the world the Gray Ninja isn't dead?"

He joked slightly. I guess the world didn't know I was dead.

Interesting.

Lloyd, who was standing next to me, sighed.

"I guess you are right. I think the world should know you are alive and, my girlfriend."

He told the room. I squeezed his hand tightly. Opposites attract apparently. I would've never thought we would've ended up together.

"Anyways, lovebirds, we better get back. We kinda left Ninjago spontaneously. Be good for them to know we didn't give up on them."

Nya suggested.

"She's right."

Kai added.

I nodded.

"Yeah. Okay."

I turned to Griffin, who was fiddling with his sunglasses.

"Thanks for letting me destroy your punch bags."

I joked. He laughed slightly. I think he was kinda scared of me.

"Anytime Gray. Comeback and see me sometime."

He told me. I gave him the thumbs up and picked up my bags that I had earlier dropped.

I picked them up, and Lloyd picked me up.

I laughed.

"I didn't know it what in your nature for you to be so nice to me!"

I joked.

"I can drop you."

He said in a serious tone. The rest of team just turned around and laughed. Even though we were a now a couple, we still treated each other mostly the same.

Except for the bullying we did with each other. It wasn't cool anymore, we just joked know.

Once we got to the edge of the island, and yes Lloyd carried me all the way and didn't drop me. I was surprised.

I literally jumped out of his arms.

"I can summon a dragon now!"

I squealed. Unlocking my full potential had been a dream of mine for a awhile. I was fangirling over it.

I concentrated for a good minute, then everything I had ever felt manifested into a dragon. It was gray and had deep red eyes. I went up and rubbed it.

When I touched it my hand sank through it like it was mad of smoke. But I strapped my bags down and they didn't sink through. When everybody was mounted on their dragons and ready to go, I mounted mine and didn't fall through.

"Don't like being pet?"

I asked her. She growled in response.

"I'll take that as a no."

I nodded. I looked up and the rest of the team was waiting.

"Oh right! Gotta get back to Ninjago, tell people I'm not dead, all of that good stuff."

I laughed nervously. Lloyd just shook his head at me.

We all took off, the fly was about 20 minutes, it didn't take us long to get back to Ninjago.

We landed at Steeper Wisdom.

I first called my mom.

"Hey mom."

I told her through the phone. I was afraid she was gonna yell at me.

"I knew you weren't dead. That's not like to not tell me you have plans on dying."

She said very calm. I laughed at the end of it.

"I really didn't plan to slip and fall into the Grand Canyon. Shit happens."

I responded.

"Meh. Whatever. Love you. Defend Ninjago. And don't drink coffee. It's the devil!"

I hung up. She was gonna go on a longer spill about how caffeine was the devil. Yet she always drank tea.

She was an odd mother.

We got it set up with the local television station so that I could have a live broadcast telling everyone I was alive.

"3...2...1...rolling!"

The person behind the camera told me.

I sighed and put on my best "I'm not dead" smile and started talking.

"Hi, I'm Y/N, the gray Ninja, the master of Revenge, and I'm not dead. It was a complete mistake, that brought me and-"

I motioned Lloyd to come into the frame. He waved sheepishly.

"Lloyd together. You heard it here first Ninjago! Me and Lloyd Garmadon are dating!"

I finished. I grabbed his blond locks and pulled him into a kiss.

The fangirls could eat it.

We broke apart. I signaled the guy to end the broadcast and he abruptly did.

I grinned at Lloyd like an idiot.

"I love you."

He smiled down at me.

"I love you too."

He answered.

"Okay, I'm sorry to ruin the moment, but we have a tea shop to run."

Jay cut in.

I stepped back from Lloyd.

"I guess you are right. Let's go!"

We walked out of the TV studio, and down the street to Steeper Wisdom.

We entered.

Wu was relieved to see all of us alive. Mostly me.

"Yup, alive, unlocked my full potential, and your nephews girlfriend!"

I ended with a huge shit eating grin. Lloyd punched my arm, and I used my powers so he winced slightly.

He walked into the main part where all the customers where and started waiting tables.

I made my way into the back to get an apron. I called out to Lloyd as I was walking to the back.

"Hey, are you ever gonna tell me what happened to Steep Wisdom?"

I questioned, as I walked behind the counter.

He laughed.

"Sure after this shift, I'll tell you all about it."

I went through the curtain of beads to get an apron. I searched for a minute and couldn't find anything. I wandered back further.

I was suddenly hit over the head with something extremely hard. It didn't make me black out but, I was too out of it to use my powers.

I looked at who hit me.

Someone with ghostly green skin, and a girl who had white hair and red marks across her face.

"You'll pay for this."

I mumbled as I crumbled to the ground.

"Oh I'm sure I will."

The girl whispered.

I blacked out.


End file.
